The present invention relates to glass container inspection machines and more particularly to such machines which use star wheel conveyors.
A conventional way of inspecting bottles which are being carried along a linear conveyor is to utilize a star wheel conveyor to transfer the bottles from the linear conveyor to a table beneath the star wheel conveyor, displace the bottles, in a circular path, across the table through a number of inspection stations which could include a station for inspecting the outer and inner diameters of the finish (ring and plug respectively) or inspecting for DIP and height and then replace them on the conveyor.
In such an inspection device, an inspection head must be lowered precise distances in order for the inspections to occur properly. To set up the inspection device, a bottle is located at the inspection position and the inspection head is lowered to teach the control the correct down inspection positions).
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a glass container inspection machine having a star wheel feeder wherein plug and ring inspections will take place which will be very quick to set up.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings which illustrate in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.